


Power outage

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Protective Tony Stark, Smut, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Power outage

Eyes squeezed shut for God knows how long, you finally opened them to find your body crushed against Tony in his suit, holding on for dear life. You realised you were on the ground and it was covered in snow that was slowly getting through the fabric of your skirt.

The faceplate of the suit was open to reveal Tony who was sporting a fresh nose-bleed and the most overwrought look.

He hadn’t loosened his grip on you, making you wonder how you hadn’t cracked any ribs yet. Maybe you had, the adrenaline just wasn’t letting you know.

“You okay babe?” his voice dripping with anxiety.

“I’m fine. The snow is making my clothes wet.” You huffed, pushing the suit back with all your might and scrambling up. Dusting the snow off of your work outfit, you looked around the dark empty space you had crash landed on.

There wasn’t a single building in sight, not even an empty gas station or a shady motel, it was just snow-covered land and a few scarce trees as far as the eye could see.

“Jarvis, don’t leave me buddy.” You heard Tony mumble. The suit had given up, looking like a metal corpse against the icy white bed it laid on. Tony on the other hand hadn’t given up, you could practically see the wheels in his genius brain turn as he fiddled around, trying to get his suit back online.

“We need to find some place warm Tone, or our bodies are gonna go offline as well.” Breath visible as you spoke, you placed your hand on his shoulder. 

“And we leave him here?” Tony looked up at you, trying to deny the fact that cold was getting to him.

“Look we’ll try to find a house, a gas station or something, anything out there and we’ll find a way to bring your precious suit back later okay? The coyotes aren’t gonna attack a pile of metal.”

You pacified him, hoping he would notice your teeth chattering and the fact that knees down, your legs were pretty much unprotected, that he’d take your advice. He did.

…

Both of you kept walking until you came across a timeworn deserted looking cabin with a weak porch light flickering. If it wasn’t for the freezing cold penetrating deep into your muscles making you walk like a robot, you would’ve made a run for it.

Tony turned the main switch on bathing the place in a shady orange-yellow, revealing a mangled lounger, dirty old newspapers covering the entirety of the wooden floor, some pictures on the wall and a heater. Thank heavens for that.

“God bless there’s a radiator.” You managed to say, before tip toeing inside.

“Now pray it works, that thing looks ancient.” Tony closed the door behind him gingerly, rubbing his hands together.

You pushed the knob and the radiator whirred to life making you sigh happily. The back window had sizeable crack in the glass which was letting the unyielding icy blasts of wind inside. Removing your blazer, you shoved it to close the gap going with the only immediate solution to the problem.

“Come here.” Tony wrapped his arms around you, rubbing his hands up and down your arms in an attempt to warm you up. The ache in your body and legs became apparent the longer you stayed in the embrace.

Almost sensing it, he walked you towards the dirty couch and took a seat still holding you close, a cloud of dust emerging as you sat.

“I’m sorry I lead us here, in the middle of nowhere.” Tony quietly admitted.

“Perils of being with a superhero I guess.” You teased, making him snigger.

The wind was raging at this point, making the window rattle threateningly. As tired as you were, you couldn’t wait to get his suit back online and get the hell outta this place.

“Alright, I’m gonna find a cable or something. Help me will ya?” you rolled your eyes as you both began searching for one.

To your luck, you found a small yet sturdy looking rope underneath some newspapers. Right as you bent to pick it up, the fuse sparked and the house was doused in darkness.

“Fuck!”

“Hand me the rope, you stay here, I’ll go and—” Tony began but you interrupted him.

“If you think you’re leaving me all alone in this fucking cabin, you’re sadly mistaken Stark.”

Even in the darkness, Tony could make out you crossing your arms over your chest giving him the ‘I-could-kill-you’ look. Resigning to his fate, he sat cross-legged on the floor, soon joined by you.

“I’m hungry.” You sighed after a few moments of silence. Hearing him shuffle around his sweat pockets, you could make out a silhouette of a small bag.

“Blueberries?”

“You just happen to carry blueberries in your pocket?” bewildered, you raised your eyebrows at him in the dark.

“Look, do you want it or not?”

…

Temperature inside the room was somewhat bearable, whatever little the heater had managed to generate was sufficient. Faint, distinct howling sounds reached your ears in the night, making the hairs at the back of your neck stand up, as you automatically shifted closer to Tony.

“Oh fuck me.” You muttered as the howls grew louder.

Tony – who you thought was fast asleep, made you shift so you could sit in his lap straddling him, your skirt riding up your thighs in the process. 

Contemplating ways of passing time, your hands went around his neck, “Do you know how to fight coyotes?” 

“No. But I know I can take your mind off it.” 

Pleased that he was on the same thinking plane, you leaned in to kiss him. He winced a little when you deepened the kiss and your nose brushed against his. 

“I’m sorry Tony, your nose—” 

“Couldn’t care less.” 

He muttered in between kisses, pulling your body flush against his. He traced your lips with his tongue and you willingly opened your mouth, gripping the ends of his hair in your fingers. 

Trailing wet kisses down your neck, his hands groped at your breasts through the thin fabric of your blouse, nipples hardening at his touch. Your gasp echoed in the room, as he sucked at your pulse point. You felt Tony’s erection tenting in the sweats, making you roll your hips against him earning a grunt. 

Bunching your skirt around your waist hastily, he stroked you through your soaked panties making you whimper. Your own hands worked on freeing his cock from its barriers. 

Pushing your panties to one side, he wasted no time in lifting your hips and lowering you onto him in one swift motion. A collective groan contrasted against the silent night. 

Resuming to devour his mouth, you began moving, slowly at first but picked up speed when his hands dug at your hips. 

Leaning back, you placed your hand on the floor only to retract when it landed on something that made a crunching sound. 

“Baby that was the packet of blueberries.” Tony laughed, making you relax and resume your actions.

Maybe it was the excitement and adrenaline but you found your climax approach quicker than usual, already feeling the coil in your belly threatening to snap. Tony met your thrusts halfway, making you moan and hold onto his shoulders as your orgasm crashed over you. 

Feeling your walls flutter around his cock, his hips faltered and he too, came with a loud groan, face buried in your neck. 

Carefully getting off him, you straightened out your clothes and snuggled to his side, closing your eyes. 

“This has to be the dirtiest place we’ve had sex in.” you mumbled quietly. 

“You’re forgetting about that shady motel in Nevada.” 

...


End file.
